nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Land of Immortals: Apocalypse
|image = |type = Persistent World (Action/Roleplaying) |expansions = Mask of the Betrayer |autodownloader = http://nwvault.ign.com/View.php?view=NWN2Gameworlds.Detail&id=144 |launchdate = 09-24-2007 |levelrange = 1-30 |servertime = |language = English |directconnection = |staff = |status = Offline |website = }} Hello everyone. I am the lead builder for Land of Immortals: Apocalypse, the next installment of the Land of Immortals series. This installment turn the old Land of Immortals Hardcore PvP server into a Hardcore Player v Player/Nation v Nation/Role Playing Server. This is an Expansion for the original Land of Immortals server! A brief overview of the story as such Directly following the events of Land of Immortals, an asteroid collided with the planet causing a drastic change in the worlds geography as well as climates. The lands know to the old world are blanketted in persistent winter. Those who survived the impact in the old world banded together and sent out an expadition into the crater left by the asteroid to assess what was there. The leader of the expadition was Daarnin, who subsiquently went missing after the chaos crystals were found in the crater. After the discovery of the Chaos Crystals, those on the expadition noticed they felt empowered in various ways. Also while on the expadition, the existance of two new nations on two previously unknown land masses became aparent. The two other nations (House Ineo of Silvaterra and the Liberius Legion of Incendia) also found the chaos crystals and met the expadition in the crater. Naturally, the Legion chased the expadition back to Divenium as the power of the crystals was aparent to them as well. While that was happening, House Ineo took this oppertunity to begin to take the chaos crystals for themselves. The Liberius Legion became aware of this and started an attack on House Ineo territory south of the crater. Upon the remnants of the expadition from Divenium returning they told of the power of the crystals and Winterfall was officially founded in order to fully pull the nation together. Zarieth was then negotiated with to be the defender of the entrance to Divenium from the crater. The other two nations followed suit and the war for the crystals was on. Over a period of eight years, large groups of people were cast out of each nation and are reffered to as Outcasts. These are a collection of people who were near the outskirts of each nation nearest to the crater which absorbed some of the energies of the asteroids impact. They were subsiquently cast out of each nation due to their "mutations". Subsiquently any and all persons banished by each nation are sent to the crater to await their fate at the hands of the creatures. The outcasts banded together generally to form a non centralized tribal society. They are not a nation unto themselves, but may gain that later on in the story told through the expansions. Until then they are the bastards of each nation and are kill on site to everyone, even themselves (they have no reputation mind you, lawless nomads effectively). Each nation has its own look and feel as well as history and agenda's. Features of Land of Immortals - Apocalypse Nation vs. Nation based PvP Players of each nation square off against each other to conquer territory. Upon character creation, players select what nation their character will join. Players of the same nation party together to conquer enemy territory and attack players of other nations. Sometimes you will have to defend your territories, sometimes you are on the attack. Raids Each Nation has a treasury that other nations may attempt to raid to steal vital resources the nation. Guards are usually paid for from nation's resources so an empty treasurary means no money to buy guards! Nations are Dynamic The Nation leader or Co-Leader may upgrade the troops in each territory owned by the nation, increase their level of training, pay the upkeep on their troops (done automatically if the nation has enough money), etc. to ensure their nations and its people stay safe. Random Loot & Crafting Loot is randomly generated based on the CR of the mob that dropped it. Item properties are interchangeable via our custom crafting system, however please keep reading as this is explained better later. Look & Nation's Histories Each region (Silvaterra, Incendia, Divenium, and Daarnin's Crater) has a unique geography as well as a distinct and unique history that will help mold the quests and agenda's of the Nation. Item drops from the loot generator are coded to the owner of a territory such that an area owned by a nation will drop items in the specific color system of that nation (blue/white - Winterfall, grey - House Ineo, Red/Black - Liberius Legion). Reputation Players through their actions will gain or lose reputation with each of the nations. Reputation is used to determine the Characters rank, access to nation items, and other assorted things (Quests, buffs, etc.) Players gain reputation by killing enemy gaurds and conquering territory. The highest ranks in a nation are allowed to buy guards to help defend thier nation's territory. Chaos Crystals Nations compete for control of each of the nine Chaos Crystals in Daarnin's Crater. These crystals provide constant enhancements to characters of the nation that controls each particular crystal. These enhancements are random and are set each time the server starts. Higher ranked characters within a nation gain access to additional buffs up to a total of 5 friendly buffs. We have several feat & spell changes to make PvP more viable & balanced. The most noteable include: *Increased cooldown on knockdown & improved knockdown *Disarm / Improved Disarm return weapon to inventory *Stone/Iron Body have had thier critical hit immunity removed *Metamagic no longer works with the Isaac's series of spells *the Bigby series of spells have had their durations lowered Elaborating further for a moment on the randomly generated loot, we have a fully comprehensive crafting system. The properties created by the loot generator are divided into three parts; prefix/noun/suffix. Some items can only take a prefix & a suffix, but items such as weapons/armor/shields can have all three. Now, if you posess the required skills in craft alchemy, craft armor & craft weapon, you can remove a prefix or suffix from one item and put it back onto another item of the same type. In this fashion you can toally gear yourself as well as customizing your look as much as possible. *'Prefixes include:' **Up to 2d6 elemental damage for weapons / **Up to -15% arcane spell failure on armor & shields / **Up to +5 AC bonus on amulets, boots & deflection item / **Up to +6 ability enhancemnets / **Up to +2 regeneration on bracers, helm, armor & shield / **Up to +2 universal saves on bracers & helm / **Haste on boots only *'Suffixes include:' **Up to +3 skill bonuses / **Up to +15 bonus HP / **Up to +1d8 massive criticals, up to +1d6 damage vs. alignment or keen on weapons only The noun goes from +1 to +5 and is the enhancement bonus of the weapon/armor/shield. Anyway, if this sounds like the place for you, drop by and have a go! Websites *Main webpage: http://loia.fnasoft.com *PWC site: http://download.fnasoft.com/ *NWVault site: http://nwvault.ign.com/View.php?view=NWN2Gameworlds.Detail&id=144 Category:Former gameworlds